


Strawberry Cookie

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [154]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is Michael's strawberry cookie, And his baby bat, Fluff, M/M, Strange Nicknames, also an octopus, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is Michael's strawberry cookie, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Cookie

“Hey, how did my sweet strawberry cookie sleep?” Michael asks as he wraps his arms around his lover’s waist.

 

Adam rolls his eyes and turns around in Michael’s arms. He’d long since become accustomed to Michael’s strange nicknames, and found them endearing rather than silly. “Great, actually. I dreamt of you.”

 

Michael beams. “Only good dreams, I hope?”

 

“Only the best. We were both princes, and at the end we lived happily ever after.”

 

***

 

“What would my baby bat like to eat for dinner tonight?” Michael asks as he settles down between his mate and Lucifer.

 

“Hmmm...” Adam thinks for a moment as he looks between Dean’s steak and Sam’s salad and Castiel’s bagel. “Surprise me.”

 

When a whole octopus appears on his plate, tentacles flapping and suckers twitching wildly, he decides that he should _really_ know better by now.

 

***

 

“I hope that my snuggleupagus is in the mood for some cuddles tonight,” Michael whispers as he slides into bed beside Adam.

 

“Always, angel.”

 

Michael smiles at the nickname. He may be one for inventiveness, but Adam prefers the classics. And together, they make a perfect pair.


End file.
